1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete construction and more particularly, to an apparatus for making formworks for molding concrete walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making a number of same quality products, a mold shall be used. Similarly, formworks are needed when making concrete walls of same quality. The design of a mold has a direct concern with the quality of the finished product. When making a concrete wall according to a conventional technique, L-shaped form boards are vertically set together, and then concrete is filled into the molding chamber surrounded by the L-shaped form boards. This conventional technique takes much time and labor to finish a concrete wall. During molding, concrete may leak out of the gap between the form boards, or the form boards may be forced to deform. These conditions may directly or indirectly affect the quality of the finished concrete wall, and will also increase the cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a formwork making apparatus, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.